


adventures of an unusual party

by Suuhuus



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suuhuus/pseuds/Suuhuus
Summary: "There are a lot of lives that are worth following. Great stories can be written about mighty kings, brave soldiers and beautiful princesses. But more specific, new and interesting stories can be found in the lives that aren’t oh-so-great yet. And that is why this particular story won’t start in a castle or at a glorious battlefield. It starts in a simple tavern. And from all the interesting people that are here, drinking, celebrating and chanting, this story begins with the least interesting looking man who sits silently in the corner of the tavern. "This is the story of the 'great' Betrand the Bold, the sly Jinskan Cardamom and the rough barbarian OOt. Based on a dnd campaign I'm in now, so no clue where this is going. Hope you can enjoy it as much as I do! :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	adventures of an unusual party

There are a lot of lives that are worth following. Great stories can be written about mighty kings, brave soldiers and beautiful princesses. But more specific, new and interesting stories can be found in the lives that aren’t oh-so-great yet. And that is why this particular story won’t start in a castle or at a glorious battlefield. It starts in a simple tavern in the small town Daggerford. And from all the interesting people that are here, drinking, celebrating and chanting, this story begins with the least interesting looking man who sits silently in the corner of the tavern.  
His name is Betrand. Betrand the Bold to be precise, which is a pretty exciting name for someone who hasn’t achieved anything yet. He has a strong build, short black hair, bit of a beard and with a pretentious look in his eyes he scans the tavern, while sipping his wine. Next to him, three blonde boys are playing cards. So why, would you think, are we starting with this man? The answer to this question will soon be clear. Speaking of which. “Hello there, gentleman. Is this seat taken?” The sharp voice startles Betrand, but he quickly recovers and turns to the creature which belongs to the voice. The tall, bronze dragonborn smiles charmingly, revealing a large number of sharp teeth. “Jinskan Cardamom, pleasure to meet you.”  
Before Betrand can answer, Jinskan takes a seat next to the man. He puts his elbows on the table and rests his head on his hands, waiting for Betrand to introduce himself. “Hi there, uhm, my name’s Betrand the Bold. And these boys are my servants." The most slender of the three looks up. “That’s Jack”. Jack greets Jinskan nonchalant, keeping his eyes on the card game. The most muscular one who sits next to Jack, looks up and happily introduces himself as Jock. The third boy glares a bit timidly at the dragonborn. “That’s Jeff, he doesn’t speak that much.” Jinskan looks dubious to Betrand and his boys. Maybe this wasn’t the right man to start his story with. They come across as some people which he have to drag along, instead of some people he can rely on and win battles with. This is a waste of time. Jinskan is out for wealth, power, respect and a bunch of though stories. The only thing he will get with these boys is shame, debts and hassle.  
But before he can leave the company with some silly excuse, Betrand beckons one of the maids of the tavern. “A beer for my friend here and another glass of wine for me please.” Well then, staying for a free drink doesn’t sound bad. “So, Betrand, why are you here? Some adventure you are looking for?” The man nods. “The large property of my parents was starting to bore me, so I took Jock, Jeff and Jack and left. Jock is strong, Jack can read and write, and Jeff… well, he will probably be a help later.” Betrand shrugs and drinks more wine. Hearing this story changes things for Jinskan. “So… your parents are rich then?” “Oh yeah, lots of money and stuff you know? That for sure.” Betrand says between sips of his wine. Jinskan puts on a big smile and nods satisfied. “I’m from a noble family, raised to be a sage like my father, his father and all those draconbloods before them. But I’d like to see more of the world. So I left Waterdeep and travelled to Daggerford, which seemed a good place to start my adventure.” By hearing the word ‘noble’ Betrand looks up in surprise. Someone from a noble family must be a good person then. And Waterdeep is a great and mighty city too. “Care to join me in my search for adventure, my dear man? I really could use a smart and strong fighter like you.” Betrand didn't notice the exaggarated tone of the words 'smart' and 'strong'. Pampered by the compliments of the charming dragonborn, Betrands chest swells with pride. “Of course, you seem like a decent guy to go on quests with.” Both shake hands. The maid comes back with a large pint of beer and a glass of wine, which she puts on the table in front of the duo. “Cheers mate” carefully, Betrand taps the pint of beer with his glass, while the servants silently continue their card game.  
While the two men are talking about anything and everything, a third story is going to intertwine with theirs. The barbarian OOt had listened to their conversation for a while and she became quite interested by the unusual, newly formed duo. The dragonborn Paladin seemed quite smart and the human fighter kept talking about his money, parents and his desires to become a cavalier. She had seen the russet-coloured horse, which turned out to be his Verona, outside. Well then, she figured that she had the best chances with them. Silently she stood up and walked towards them. Jinskan saw her approaching and greeted her gently. Betrand looked up and glanced disapprovingly at her not-so-wealthy look. But before she could say anything, Jinskan shoved the last chair at the table a bit backwards, as an invitation for her to sit with them. She thankfully accepted.  
“My name’s OOt. I’ve been listening to your conversation for a while, you guys seem quite interesting.” Jinskan opens his mouth and looks indignantly towards OOt, ready to say something about the ‘violation’ of their privacy, but Betrand speaks first. “We do be incredible interesting, yes.” He leans forward. “You happen to sit at the same table with the great Betrand the Bold, and smart Jinskan the, uhh, Cardamom.” Jinskan sighs and shakes his head, slightly annoyed by the man. OOt sees him doing that and chuckles. “The smart Jinskan the Cardamom eh? Sounds like someone who would make a good travel companion.” Jinskan grins at her, quite amused. No small talk, straight to the point. She could be useful to him. “Well, but I-, I make a very good travel companion too!” Betrand exclaims. “I’ve got my three servants with me, my incredible fighting skills, my beautiful horse Verona…” He lowers his voice. “and a lot of money.” Betrand winks and leans back in his chair, with a smug look on his face. “I’m not interested in you money.” “Okay listen here you-, you tramp, what is in it for us when we let you come with us. You look like you haven’t washed yourself in ages, you’re rude and clearly aren’t from a noble descent.”  
While looking straight into Betrand eyes, OOt starts to put her weapons on the table. First she slaps her handaxe on the table. And another one, old blood stains on the battered blade. A longsword follows, beautifully engraved with ancient symbols. She lifts her eyebrows while she puts four javelins on the table and she crosses her arms. "Do you think it would matter if I was? I'm from the island Jund, you see? Politeness and good looks won't help you there." The man does know the place, but only because of the scary bedtime stories his parents used to tell. A place with no authority and peace, where only survival mattered. He figured it wouldn't be smart to discuss with this 'woman' even further.  
“And this, my dear Betrand, is someone we need with us, you see. Only a stupid person would decline this offer.” Jinskan says with a large smile, his emerald eyes sparkling. Betrand is silent for a minute, exchanging looks between Jinskan, his new noble friend, and this barbarian OOt. Even Jeff, Jack and Jock have put their card game on hold to see what their master will do. Betrand sighs, blinks a few times and beckons the maid. “Can I have another beer for my friend here?”


End file.
